Pandora's Box
by The Girl in the Fireplace
Summary: When Jack is summoned back to Earth by Gwen Cooper, he finds a whole new Torchwood, rebuilt and re-staffed. Soon after, a new enemy begins it's attack on the Earth, and when Torchwood find themselves stretched to the max, Jack calls in a favour...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so this is my new fic! It's a basically a Torchwood/Doctor Who fic, featuring the 11__th__ Doctor and Amy (not Rory; I feel there's no need for his presence here). I don't know how many chapters it will run for, but I certainly hope people enjoy it :)_

_I don't own either of these fabulous shows or indeed anyone in them (sadly!) But if I did, Ianto would NOT have died. Simple as. X_

**Chapter 1 – Pandora's Box**

On the planet Rex Vox Jax, deep in the heart of the cityscape, there stood a club. Tall, black and neon pink walls shone through the eons, a sign emblazoned with the club's name: Pandora's Box. Every night lights flashed and music played as the planet's indigenous people – and often other worlders too – enjoyed nothing better than to lose themselves in the thumping bass of the music and forget the demons that they carried around with them. On that note, the club had become a regular haunt for a certain someone who had more demons on his trail than most of the universe put together…

"Hey there. Can I get you something? Maybe something…..tall, dark and handsome?" The invitation was accompanied with a wink and a dazzling grin.

"You sure can. When it turns up, send it over." But the young man grinned; a grin that explained his words were in jest only. He turned around at this point, taking a proper look at this stranger. He was indeed tall, dark and handsome, but he also possessed an air of mystery to him – which was more attractive the young man than his look. However, his look was not to be scoffed at. His skin was a smooth creamy colour, with sparkling eyes that told a thousand stories...and his attire was very peculiar: a long overcoat of military appearance, with a baby blue shirt adorned with braces, and black trousers, ending the ensemble with deep black polished shoes. It all made for rather strange viewing; but more importantly, it was intriguing. In fact, he might just relax and enjoy a drink with this character. Just to ensure he understood the witticism, the tall-dark-and-handsome stranger laughed in return, his grin widening.

"So what can I get you then?" The stranger took the liberty of sitting himself down on the neighbouring glittering silver stool. The young man glanced at what remained in his current glass; not the MOST enjoyable drink.

"Surprise me." He replied, with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Well, then barman!" He shouted over the music to a barman who was wiping cocktail glasses with a sparkling white dishtowel. Considering the barman had six tentacle-like arms, that job was done in quick time. Then the barman crossed to where the two esteemed gentlemen were sitting patiently and asked;

"So what can I get you two gentlemen this evening?" His strong Australian accent was not be mistaken as of Earth origin; this man hailed from a planet far out in the Systeen Galaxy, near the Otherworlds of Nightmares. He'd made a lucky escape from his planet; a planet that found itself deep in the throes of civil war. It was his aim to die never having returned to the wretched place.

"Two of your finest cocktails my friend!" The man ruffled a hand through his tufty – yet neatly gelled – hair before grinning that insatiable white tooth grin that made men and women alike weep with pleasure. "Captain Jack Harkness." He offered his perfectly manicured hand for his young drinking partner to shake, which he took in his own.

"Jatheroonultaar Raal. People just call me Jate."

Captain Jack laughed. "Thank god! So much easier to say!"

They let each others hands go just as their drinks arrived. The barman placed the bright coloured cocktails on the bar and put out one of his many hands to receive payment.

Jack smiled at him. "Put it on a tab. We'll pay in bulk before we leave."

The barman nodded. "Sure thing sir. Enjoy." He headed off, ready to serve another customer. Jack took a sip of his cocktail and was pleasantly surprised. For all it's bright green slime-like appearance, it tasted rather like apple cordial, with just a hint of...was that strawberries? Whatever it was made for delicious drinking. Jack glanced at Jate who, similarly, was drinking and enjoying his cocktail. They sat the glasses down and began chatting.

"So, Captain Harkness…"

"Call me Jack." Jack interjected.

"So Jack..." Jate continued. "What brings you out this far. I've been trying to work out what that accent of yours is, and I have it pinned down to either old Earth American or late revolutionary Kroll."

Jack laughed. "Neither. I come from somewhere quite a bit away from here. Eons in fact. Not what people here would consider a holiday destination." He decided not to share the fact that he, in fact, now lived on Earth in the 21st Century. Despite befriending the young man, it wouldn't be the first time Jack had been betrayed. The last thing he wanted was some age-old enemy with a grudge turning up in Cardiff, what with Torchwood blown apart, and Gwen - now with child – being the only one left, he felt it would be disastrous if that were to happen. So he was keeping his cards well and truly close to his impeccably defined chest.

"Me too, although this bar is the best around, so I come out here a lot, mainly for the drinks but..." Jate grinned wickedly at Jack, "...sometimes for the company too." Jack returned his devilish grin, both men enjoying a healthy bit of flirtation. Jack took a final swig from his cocktail glass before placing it back on the bar. He indicated his companion's equally empty glass and asked;

"Another one?"

Jate nodded, as his mysterious friend waved over the barman and ordered two more of their drinks. He then turned to Jate and, for the first time that night, noticed the young man's appearance. He was about 5ft 7, with deep purple eyes and smooth, impeccably cared-for blueish skin. On his head instead of hair was a set of five small spikes, going in a vertical line from front to back. He wore a white suit shirt adorned with some sort of logo on the breast pocket, accompanied by a black suit jacket and matching trousers. Bizarrely, on his feet were a bright red pair of Converse trainers. Jack couldn't help but be reminded of a certain someone when he saw that outfit.

"Couldn't help noticing Jate. What's the logo on your shirt pocket?"

Jate glanced down at his shirt, almost as if needed reminding of what it looked like.

"That one there? It's the logo for my planet's inter-space ambulance service."

Now Jack was surprised; he hadn't put Jate down as a paramedic. Mind you, he wasn't sure what he thought the guy did to begin with. Just then, the barman returned with two more cocktails, red in colour this time. Seemingly, they changed colour each time they were poured. Kept some variety in things.

"So you're a paramedic then? Good choice of career; admirable." He smiled at Jate, who scoffed.

"Yeah right. Don't get me wrong, I do like my job. It's just...the hours. I work 35 hours a day, with one break in the middle. It's tiring."

Jack was shocked, but only because he knew that on Earth people considered 9 to 5 gruelling enough. They obviously had no idea.

"Wow. That's tough. That's why you come out here then: to blow off some steam?"

Jate nodded. "Yep, when I get the chance. A lot of my workmates go to some place called Harlow's. I think it's supposed to be a mock-up of an Earth pub. Not really my thing." He perked up again and took a sip of his newly-arrived drink, before placing it down and smiling. "What about you Jack? What do you do?"

The question came as no surprise to Jack, and so he offered the same answer that he offered to anyone that ever asked him.

"I work in finance. A money-making company back home. Means I travel a lot though." He left it there, however adding; "Not in the finance sector like the old Earth bankers. Disaster area right there. Caused a lot of trouble for humans financially, becoming hate-figures amongst the planet's inhabitants." He laughed inwardly, remembering a rather 'colourful' rant from Gwen Cooper, upon hearing that her application for a loan to pay for her wedding had been denied. He remembered it well...mainly because at one point objects were thrown and he thought that Ianto was going to have a brain haemorrhage at the sight of it all.

"Yeah. Nasty business. I remember tales of the wretched 'Earth Bankers' when I was a child. All the kids heard stories; fairytales. We used to thank our lucky stars that we never met one."

Jack found it hilarious that stories of the bankers had spread across galaxies. He'd have to tell Gwen and Rhys that one someday. He downed his cocktail before looking around the bar. He hadn't even paid much attention to what the place was like inside. Tall gleaming black walls were adorned with silver frame mirrors and pink showbiz lights. The ceiling wore a giant pink chandelier. All the people there were either dancing wildly to the vivacious dance music being pumped from unseen speakers, or they were sat round the three different bars in the place. It reminded him of another similar club he'd visited on the outskirts of the Varr Galaxy, next to the Thousand Harbours. Ah, he remembered how much he'd loved those harbours: bright blue water as far as the eye could see, with sparkles of red and green that resembled water-born diamonds. Jack had spent many a night just standing staring at that water, long before he'd found himself any friends. In fact, it was just after he'd left the Boeshane Peninsula, shamed in the eyes of everyone he'd ever grown up with, but if they had only known what he'd been forced to go through...

"Jack?"

Suddenly, his nostalgic bubble broken, Jack blinked and remembered where he was in the here and now. He turned to smile at Jate, to stop himself before his armour slipped.

"Yeah sorry, miles away." He downed the remainder of his red cocktail and rested the fine, gleaming glass on the bar. "Want another one?"

Jate stared regretfully at his now empty glass and shook his head.

"'Fraid not. First shift starts in, oh, about 5 hours, and I better sleep off these few drinks. But thanks anyway."

He stepped up and prepared to hand over the credits to settle their drinks tab when Jack placed up a halting hand.

"I'll get these."

But Jate had already handed his credits over to the unassuming barman and grinned at Jack.

"Hell no. If you can sit there and listen to my moaning for all this time then the least I can do is pick up the tab."

Jack just smiled at that, aware that further argument would prove pointless.

"Besides..." Jate added, "I never let a handsome stranger pay. Means he owes me." He winked, drawing a sly grin upon Jack's face. The pair couldn't help but be attracted to each other, and if it hadn't been for Jate's oncoming shift then maybe something might have happened.

"Well then Jate, I think it's important to tell you that I ALWAYS repay my debts." Now it was Jack's turn to wink, and the pair shared a look that suggested the simmering passion that was cemented between the pair. Luck would have made Jate's shift the only obstcale in the way of their enjoyable evening, but as it happened luck was not in abundance that night.

_Ring. Ring._

Jate's fluffy blue brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's that?" He asked as he watched Jack pull a slim line black device from his pocket and stare at it with what could only be described as bewilderment.

"It's my phone, and it's ringing."

The tone of his voice suggested that he was less than pleased with developments. Jate picked up on this.

"And that's...bad?" This 'phone' thing was a foreign concept to him; they didn't have them where he came from, and so he had no clue what you did with one. This led him to wonder what would happen next. Jack, meanwhile, was still staring at his phone; worry lining his forehead.

"Jate, I'm afraid I'm going to have to love ya and leave ya." He stood up and swooped his jacket off of the chair, having it on in seconds. "Thanks for the drinks and I advise that you get some sleep in before your shift tomorrow - you look pretty worn out." He planted a quick kiss on the confused man's head and headed for the door. Then, he turned around for a brief second to answer Jate's question.

"Oh, and you asked if my phone ringing was bad?"

Jate nodded.

"Well put it this way: When your phone rings, and it says 'Gwen Cooper' on the screen, then it's never good!" He winked before rushing off, and within seconds it was like the tall handsome stranger had never been there.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**R+R please :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry my ud's always take so long, I'm ridiculously bad at keeping up with this stuff! I love writing them though, and so I hope people might still have time to read them :)_

**Chapter 2 – Pandora's Box**

"In sickness, and in health, til death do you part."

The strong voice boomed in the fragile silence of the building, every member of the congregation decorated with an array of jewels and trinkets that glistened in the afternoon sun. The room these guests occupied was one of expensive splendour and grandeur, with navy and golden silks hanging from the walls, a coat of arms sewn onto each one. The seats were made from the finest wood, sourced from private forests and plantations. Each one was carved with a beautiful, traditional pattern. Gleaming windows let in the light of the warm spring afternoon, with the ever-present heavenly scent of fresh grass and flowers wafting in the doors of the Abbey. At the front altar stood a young man, tall and fair in appearance, with thinning short blonde hair and strikingly handsome features. He wore his military uniform with pride as he exchanged vows with his soon-to-be wife. She herself had opted for a traditional white gown, with a long silk body that had a small line pattern cut around the bottom of the dress. The top half consisted of white lace covering her chest and shoulders, with matching long white lace sleeves, and little white silk high heels to top it all off. The pair could easily have been named THE most handsome couple in the world, and every single set of eyes on them in that room would say the same.

"I understand you have a set of vows that you would like to read to each other?" The priest asked, smiling at these nervous young lovers in front of him. This day had been so highly anticipated and scrutinised that it almost seemed unreal that it was happening. Nothing had gone wrong so far, and it was nearly over!

Suddenly, in the middle of the room, the air seemed to change. It was barely noticeable at first, but soon enough people began to turn their heads and look. The groom opened his mouth, ready to speak, when suddenly a burst of energy hit the vast hall like a tidal wave of colour, wind blowing in every direction. It's appearance could only be described as a whirlpool in the sky, and each and every member of the coronation gasped in a mixture of wonderment and confusion. It spun and spun, almost like it was hypnotising everyone looking at it, when suddenly a tall figure appeared in the middle, immediately falling out and onto the floor. Almost immediately, the whirlpool vanished, leaving nothing but this disorientated man on the floor, currently checking all his teeth were still there.

When he eventually got up, everyone in the room eyed him suspiciously. Their previous wonder and awe had gone, leaving them wondering if this was some kind of sabotage.

Jack stood up awkwardly and dusted himself down. He could feel the intense pressure in his head that always accompanied a journey with the Vortex Manipulator, along with its sidekick: 'rising sickness'. Once he had regained his composure, he looked around the room and was immediately filled with horror. _Oh god! _He thought. _This isn't good! _He offered the congregation a dazzling smile that quickly faded when he was met with nothing but harsh, stony gazes. Inside he cursed himself, because he just HAD to appear here. Right now. Unavoidable. As he mentally praised himself for another colossal cock-up, a very recognisable figure spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?"

His angry eyes stared straight at Jack, boring a hole into his face. How was he going to explain this one?

"Ah, your, uh…Prince Charles. I'm…"

But he was lost for words. Where was the insane bravado he usually carried in his pocket for emergencies?

"I think you ought to explain yourself, right now!"

The atmosphere in the room grew increasingly more awkward until Jack was stifled with it. Every single set of eyes in the hall were on him, and not one single pair of them looked happy. Except…

"I really am sorry everyone." He answered, looking at the one person in the room that didn't look like they wanted to set him on fire! "I COULD explain myself, but I'm betting none of you would believe me if I tried." He decided, if he was going to get out of this one, he would have to employ the one skill he knew NEVER failed him (usually).

_**CHARM.**_

He bowed in front of Kate and William in a show of respect, before raising his head and smiling his dazzling white smile that galaxies still whispered about.

"Ah, Miss Middleton, might I say you look simply DIVINE this afternoon." He stood stock straight and offered Prince William a salute, which was – albeit hesitantly – returned. Then he turned to look Prince Charles (still furious) and Camilla, bowing once more.

"I am so terribly sorry for the intrusion your Highnesses." His smile didn't fade, even as Prince Charles clenched his fists at his side, preparing the let rip a score of anger. However, Jack never noticed as he had already turned to eye the Queen who, in turn, gave a perplexed look.

"And…" But Jack never got to finish his sentence, as he was interrupted.

"So, young stranger, you interrupt this wedding with your….fanciful tricks, and then you proceed to try and charm your way past us all, but yet you never once tell us your name. How rude!"

The Queen stood staring at Jack, waiting on his reply. He was surprised at just how…normal she seemed. He always remembered Ianto and Gwen once contemplating whether the Queen ever used a public toilet, and he tried to stifle a laugh. He bowed his head graciously at Her Majesty.

"I'm terribly sorry Your Majesty. You're right, that's just plain rude of me!" He grinned. "My name's Sidney Moore ma'am. Pleasure." He'd never offer his real name. Made that mistake once with an angry French national – never again!

"Well Mr Moore, would you mind leaving us at peace to conduct our ceremony? We will have no more of your outlandish pranks today thank you." Her tone was clipped, meaning she wasn't messing around, or indeed taking no for an answer.

"Yes. Of course. I'm so sorry."

He quickly turned on his heel and dashed out of the hall, as he could see many people getting close to throttling him! Sliding through a gap in the entrance, he crossed to a back way out of the grounds, avoiding all the press outside – or so he thought! Standing at the corner, armed with a small Polaroid was a geeky little man dressed in corduroy, chewing gum and generally looking as bored as humanly possible. However, when he noticed Jack, he immediately started taking photos, choosing not to announce this stranger's arrival to any of the other photographers. This was his scoop! Jack, eager to get away, simply approached the photographer and said:

"Mate, you don't wanna be taking pictures of me. If you cut around that short path there you'll get a large window that gives a straight view right to the newlyweds!"

The photographer glanced at him like he'd just been offered the last piece of chicken in a famine, before running exactly where Jack had indicated. Once he was gone, Jack breathed a sigh and rubbed his forehead. This was going to take a LOT of explaining!

By the time he realised he had been directed to a window showing the inside of the women's toilets, and gained a smack off of a royal guard for his trouble, the strange American man was gone.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Thanks! Please R+R x**


End file.
